A hydraulic pump is a power source in a hydraulic system, it converts mechanical energy from a driving motor or an engine into hydraulic energy for the hydraulic system's use. Different hydraulic systems or one hydraulic system in different working conditions has different requirements for pressure source, this requires that the hydraulic pump should have different control types to meet such requirements.
Control types for current hydraulic pumps are implemented mostly by using traditional mechanically controlled valves. For these mechanically controlled valves, a specific control function is implemented by a specific mechanical structure, and the combination of multiple functions is based on simple physical addition of single function. These mechanically controlled valves are complicated in structure and require a great variety of parts, which increases complexity of the assembly line and may cause errors easily. On the other hand, development period for these mechanically controlled valves is quite long, which results in higher investment and higher product cost. Furthermore, set values for each function of these mechanically controlled valves must be adjusted manually on a test stand, this is quite inflexible.
With the development of information technology and network technology, more and more hydraulic systems require seamless integration of hydraulic pumps to achieve digitalized and intelligent control for improving working efficiency of the hydraulic system, the traditional mechanically controlled valves cannot meet such requirement.